Destiny's Call.
by Charmed-Soul
Summary: Chapter 5 up!!! After Link's adventure in Clock Town two new enemies arrive, one in Hyrule and the other in clock Town. With the help of a few friends, can Link stop them? PLEASEEEE R&R!!!!!!!!
1. Blood Stains.

Legend of Zelda: Destiny's Call.  
  
1 By  
  
Bentley Gallo.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Blood Stains….  
  
"Thank you again." The mayor of Clock Town said to link. "For saving us and all. "If it weren't for you Majora would have killed us all."  
  
"Oh." Link began. "It was nothing. I mean being the hero of time and all…. Anyway, I'm used to it."  
  
Link stood talking with the mayor on the outside Clock town in Termina field, next to the exit towards the swamp.  
  
"Yes well anyway." The mayor began fixing the collar of his shirt. "Your welcome back here to our town anytime."  
  
"Well." Link started. "Don't get me wrong or anything but, I followed the skull kid here when he stole my horse, epona, and my ocarina of time. Once I leave, I don't think I'll find my way back."  
  
"LINK!!" The Bomber gang from clock town yelled. "Wait!" They screamed running up to him.  
  
"What?" Asked Link thinking the worst. His hand traveled down to the hilt of his sword, his heart beating just a little too fast. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The astronomer needs to talk to you." Said Jim.  
  
"Oh…."Link responded slowly his heart slowing down and his hand moving away from his sword. "I'm on my way."  
  
~*~  
  
Link reached the passageway to the waterway to the Astronomers Tower.  
  
A chill ran up his spine as he stared into the darkness.  
  
I remember the last time I was here. He thought to himself. This is where I found the moon tear. And where I saw through the telescope and saw the skull kid onto of the Clock Tower. I hate this place. Link thought.  
  
Link stepped into the darkness and into the passage.  
  
~*~  
  
Link stepped up to the side of the water and saw something slide through it in front of him.  
  
What was that? Link thought pulling the sword out of its sheath.  
  
Link hurriedly jumped from plat form to platform and ran into the room with the colored staircases.  
  
"Who's there?" A voice from up above called down. It was the astronomer. "Is that you link?"  
  
"Yeah it's me!" Link yelled back to him.  
  
"Could you please come up here quickly?" He called back.  
  
The echoes filled the room drowning out the music that was playing.  
  
It was getting a little too freaky even for link in the room.  
  
So he set off up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
The sands in Gerudo Fortress whipped and swirled in the air.  
  
The young women guards thought nothing of it at first and continued with their jobs.  
  
But farther inside the desert near the Temple of Light, the winds blew harder. The sands moved and created new dunes thought the land. But the sand seemed to be moving in one direction, towards the temple.  
  
The sand began to pile up more and more blocking the doorway to the inside of the temple.  
  
There seemed to be more sand then seemed possible in that part of the desert.  
  
The sand now seemed to be up to the statue of the woman's hands.  
  
Now a dark light shot down on top of the statues head and lightning filled the air.  
  
The women in the Fortress saw the lightning and actually felt the rumble of thunder under their feet.  
  
The Fortress was in chaos!  
  
The ground shook so hard it actually began to crack!  
  
A young woman ran towards the Fortress but the ground in front of her split open and she fell inside.  
  
She only fell about six feet until, she landed on a platform of dirt beneath her.  
  
All around her this was happening.  
  
Two young women inside the Fortress saw what had happened to the other woman.  
  
"Asha!" They screamed out the woman's name.  
  
The two young women risked their lives and ran out of their safe hold to the aid their young friend.  
  
"Help me!" Asha screamed, feeling the pain of a broken ankle shoot up her leg. "Please!"  
  
"We're here!" One of the women yelled down to her.  
  
"Grab hold!" The other women yelled to her, leaning down into the hole.  
  
~*~  
  
The lightning seemed to combine with the light and now the sand was up to the statue of the Gerudo's face.  
  
Up on top of the statue, five young people stood in Monk's attire.  
  
"Goddess of darkness we call to you!  
  
Please, hear our cry!  
  
Rise now and help us  
  
Take back what was rightfully yours!  
  
Was what they were chanting.  
  
Through the 'dark light' a form began to appear.  
  
"Yes!" Cried one of the Monks in a very familiar voice.  
  
The darkness slowly began to push away from the form reveling a young woman with black hair.  
  
The woman was clothed in a completely black and very showy lace dress.  
  
The dress was cut low to her breasts and had a large slit running up her leg.  
  
"Princess darkwind…" The familiar voice said again. "Help us, to destroy Hyrule!" The young man pushed back his hood to reveal the shadowed face…. Of Link. 


	2. New Enemies.

Legend Of Zelda: Destiny's Call.  
  
1 By  
  
Bentley Gallo  
  
Warning: If you are squeamish and hate the thought of blood and gore, please turn back now! Oh Yeah… If you do read this, Please review!!!(  
  
Chapter 2:New Enemies.  
  
Link moved slowly up the stairs, trailing his hand along the banister.  
  
Suddenly an image appeared in his mind.  
  
Link moved through a temple covered with vines. Zelda's screams pierced the air. Link moved towards the banister on the stairs and began to slip.  
  
To right himself he grabbed a hold of the banister.  
  
And felt a large vine tear through his skin on his palm.  
  
"Whoa…"Link said aloud. "Don't know where the heck that came from…"  
  
"Link?" The astronomer said.  
  
"Coming!" Link called to him and ran up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Dark Link stared up at Princess Darkwind.  
  
"Princess." Each one of the others said in turn removing his or hers hood.  
  
"Ohhhhhh." The Princess chuckled. "This is too good!"  
  
For each of the rest of the four people that sat with their hoods off had the shadowed faces of…. Zelda…Malon…. Saria…. and…. Nabooru!  
  
"Now!" Said the Princess. "I will avenge my Ganon and destroy everything that the Hero of Time holds dear!"  
  
The group of dark fiends began to celebrate the resurrection of their queen but their fun was cut short when a rumble of thunder shook the ground beneath their feet.  
  
"Oh dear." The Princess began. "This just wont do! Time to stop it." She said simply.  
  
The woman looked deep in concentration when the grounds began to shift again, and the clouds to move.  
  
~*~  
  
Asha cried in pain as she tried to stand on her broken ankle to get help from her friends.  
  
"Tara!" She yelled to the woman reaching to her. "Help me!!"  
  
"Chase!" The Gerudo called Tara yelled to the woman behind her. "Grab onto me!"  
  
Chase moved her hands onto her friend's legs trying to lower her farther down.  
  
The ground under Chase's feet began to rumble again.  
  
Oh no… She thought to herself. Something's happening…. "Hurry you guys!" She screamed to them.  
  
"We're trying!" Tara screamed back.  
  
The dirt under Asha's feet began to shift violently.  
  
Asha's right foot sank into the earth and she screamed and quickly lifted it back up.  
  
"Hurry!" She cried.  
  
But it was no use.  
  
She kept sinking farther and farther and kept being compressed by the earth.  
  
"Pull!" Tara yelled to chase.  
  
Asha was now up to her waist in the dirt.  
  
Asha's lungs were burning for air.  
  
"Help…."She said, her voice faint and weak now.  
  
A cough erupted from her mouth and blood spewed over her best friend's face.  
  
"Asha…." Tara whispered silently.  
  
"O my god…." Chase gasped out seeing what was happening.  
  
"Pull!" Tara screamed. "Hurry!"  
  
Chase pulled as hard as she could on her friend's legs trying to hoist the two back up.  
  
But Asha's body wouldn't budge.  
  
It only sank all the deeper.  
  
Asha could barely hold on as a red haze filled her mind.  
  
More blood spewed out of her mouth.  
  
"I can't…hold…. On." She gasped out.  
  
"You have to!" Tara cried back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry…." Asha told her two friends and let go.  
  
"No!" The two screamed.  
  
Chase pulled Tara up the rest of the way to have the ground close up in front of their faces.  
  
A dark red liquid spread a short distance under the dirt covering part of the land above.  
  
The two young women knew what it was.  
  
The blood, of a friend.  
  
The sight sickened the two young women.  
  
They turned their backs just to see more red splotches littering the ground.  
  
"I'm going to be sick." Chase commented.  
  
"Go ahead." Said Tara, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
The two girls sat in a sick daze against a wall and looked upon the bludgeoned land of the Gerudo Fortress.  
  
~*~  
  
Link's breath was racked when he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Ah Link." Said the Astronomer simply looking at the gasping body of the boy. "You're here."  
  
"You needed to speak with me?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes" Said the man beckoning to the child.  
  
Link moved towards the man and saw a new glass case sitting on a pedestal in the corner.  
  
"What's this?" Asked link. Link peered into the case and saw three large rainbow talismans sitting inside.  
  
"Moon Stone Talismans." They man said, the glint of the rainbow colors shining in his eyes.  
  
"They're different then regular moon stones." Link commented in awe.  
  
"I know." He said. "Aren't they great?"  
  
"What are they for?" Link asked him.  
  
"Oh!" He said pulling to glass up and exposing the talismans." That's the best part! With this you are granted the power to move by portal between our world and yours."  
  
"Whoa!" Said link feeling even more overwhelmed.  
  
"There may also be even more uses to them that I do not know of yet. And I am bestowing them to you."  
  
Link felt his heart race with joy. "I can go home then come back here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. But first I must teach you a melody, I know not of what it is used for, I only know that it will aid you."  
  
Link pocketed the talismans into his satchel and pulled his Ocarina out.  
  
All of a sudden a loud growl came from downstairs.  
  
"We must act quickly!" The man said. "I've heard whatever it is down there for the last few days, and every day, it comes closer."  
  
The Astronomer pressed a hidden button under the telescope, and a chain reaction began.  
  
The telescope seemed to fold up and change shape. Last but not least, it folded upside down revealing a glowing piano-like shape.  
  
The growl grew louder as a sloshing feet kind of sound began to move up the stairs.  
  
The man struck a few notes on the keyboard then held the last one, and started three new ones.  
  
He then repeated them again and the notes began to form a kind of hypnotizing melody.  
  
A shriek erupted from a little ways down the steps.  
  
Link repeated the notes twice over and felt them being etched into his mind, never to be forgotten.  
  
"You've just learned…. The Melody of Starlight."  
  
As the notes stopped playing and the room went quiet, the realization of just how close the creature was became clear.  
  
"Run!" Link said. "Outside!"  
  
  
  
  
  
So…. How do you like it so far?  
  
Please read and review!!! You know….  
  
Good reviews are what keeps a story going!!!!!  
  
Thanks so much!!!!! 


	3. Escape to Terror.

Destiny's Call  
  
1 By  
  
Bentley Gallo  
  
Chapter 3: Escape to Terror  
  
{} = Speech by Sarren. (See Sarren later in chapter.)  
  
  
  
1.1 Link and the Astronomer ran towards the door in a desperate attempt to escape whatever was moving towards them from the stairs.  
  
1.2 The old man grabbed the door handle and swung the door open, fleeing to the sunlight.  
  
1.3 Link turned his head towards the stairwell to learn the face of this enemy.  
  
1.4 The only thing Link could see just flashes of bluish-green skin and very large claws.  
  
What the…. Link thought to himself.  
  
Without another thought, link moved out the door and slammed it behind him, just to hear the screech of one very mad monster.  
  
"I'll give you a boost!" Link told the man pushing him up over the gold colored fence.  
  
After the man had successfully made it over he turned back to link.  
  
"What about you?" The Astronomer asked.  
  
Link looked up and realized that in his child form there was no way for him to get over the fence.  
  
"I'll be fine." Replied link unveiling his sword. "I'll just do the thing I know how to."  
  
"Good luck." Said the man.  
  
"Thanks." Link said back, slowly pulling the door open to head back inside.  
  
When link stepped inside and closed the door behind him, was the first real time that he saw the creature.  
  
A slithering mass of greenish-blue tentacles lined the floor.  
  
Link followed the tentacles with his eyes back to their source and a horrible sight met his eyes.  
  
"By the goddesses!" He gasped out.  
  
The creature turned to face him.  
  
The tentacles fell from the creature's waist and the back of his head.  
  
Oddly the creature looked like a misshaped Zora.  
  
But at the same time, different.  
  
Rows of teeth lined the creature's mouth. And the creature seemed to have regular hands except for the fact that the fingertips were elongated to form huge claws.  
  
Zora Fins were attached to the bottom of his arms.  
  
{So.} The creature said to link.  
  
'Whoa!' Link thought noticing that the voice he was hearing was coming from inside his head.  
  
{What?} The creature asked. {Strange having a creature that can speak inside your head and read your thoughts?}  
  
"What are you?" Link asked.  
  
{The question is, who am I.} The creature replied. {My name is, Sarren.}  
  
"Why are you here?" Link asked the new question.  
  
{Oh, well that's simple.} Sarren answered. {To dominate both of your worlds.}  
  
"What? No…" Link said softly to himself.  
  
A deep laugh erupted in Link's brain as Sarren's eyes twinkled with malice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah." The princess moaned. "That's better."  
  
"Princess." Said Dark Nabooru. "I guess I could be passed off as the real Nabooru-  
  
"Not with that skin, you won't!" The princess snapped back. "I'll give you some color."  
  
All of a sudden, on each of the Dark people's faces the black melted back, off their faces, off their hands, off their arms, and all of it collected in a large silver and black star on the bottom of their necks.  
  
"Now." Continued Princess Darkwind. "What was it you were going to say?"  
  
"Well I was saying that maybe I could get my you into the Fortress." Nabooru began again. "And maybe, you could have a new lair."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" The Queen said.  
  
"Hear Hear!" Shouted Dark Saria.  
  
"Hear Hear!" All the others shouted and rejoiced following their princess down the sand dune.  
  
Only a large dark star marked that something had been there.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
When Chase and Tara finally regained their composure over the loss of so many, the two began to make their way inside the main building.  
  
Chase remained strong as Asha's mother came into their view but Tara couldn't.  
  
Tear's erupted from Tara's eyes and wrote lines on her blood stained face.  
  
"My daughter?" Sandra, Asha's mom said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chase said, Tara's face burrowed into her shoulder.  
  
"No…" Sandra face seemed to age twenty years in just those five seconds.  
  
"Stay here honey." Chase told Tara, placing her next to the old Gerudo.  
  
The two women took comfort in each other, and grieved together.  
  
Chase made her way to Eyla, Nabooru's second in command after Ganondorf was defeated.  
  
"Chase?" Eyla said moving towards her.  
  
"Eyla." Chase replied. "Oh it was awful!" Chase couldn't help it anymore; she broke down into a frenzy of sobs right in front of the second in command, her leader.  
  
"Let us go see this land of horrors." Eyla said to her.  
  
"I… don't… know if…. I can." Chase said through her sobs.  
  
"Then stay here."  
  
Not wanting her leader to be mad at her, Chase followed, somewhat, unwillingly.  
  
As the two stepped out onto the bludgeoned land of Gerudo Fortress, Eyla let out a gasp.  
  
"By the goddess's!" She said.  
  
"I told you." Chase said to her simply, some of her usually fine hair, hung limp on her face.  
  
Then out in the distance six shapes began to appear.  
  
The two looked on as Tara walked outside and joined them.  
  
As the figures came closer, they could tell that there was one man, and five young women.  
  
One of the women was unusually short for a girl. As the saw her green hair color and clothing, they realized exactly what she was.  
  
"A kokiri!" Chase gasped. "There hasn't been a kokiri here since, Link was last here!"  
  
A young girl with long flowing red hair and farm clothes moved next to the kokiri.  
  
"What?" Eyla asked in awe at the approaching people.  
  
A young woman with long blonde hair and a pinkish dress one walked near the others.  
  
"The Princess!" Tara yelped out.  
  
Another woman, taller then the rest, moved slowly, dressed all in black lace.  
  
And next to her, the ruler of the Gerudo's since Ganondorf died, Nabooru walked.  
  
"Nabooru!" All the women yelled, rushing out to meet them.  
  
"Hello." Said Nabooru to them. "I found these five, out in the desert, and I was wondering if they might lodge in our Castle."  
  
"Oh!" Eyla said quickly. "Of course! Anything for our leader!"  
  
"Good answer." Nabooru said back.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"I don't think so!" Link yelled out, grabbing a tighter hold of his Gilded Sword.  
  
{You can't defeat me just with that!} Sarren laughed inside Link's brain again.  
  
"I can try!" Link yelled advancing on the foe.  
  
As link brought his sword down towards Sarren, He countered with his Zora Fins.  
  
A claw swiped at Link but it was too slow, Link dove to the far wall.  
  
Every time that link attacked with his sword, Sarren found a way to counter.  
  
Link pulled out his Bow and uttered the magical enchantment on the arrow that he had learned from Zelda so long ago.  
  
A bright flash of light hit Sarren, and there was a screech of pain.  
  
{This isn't over!} He gasped out, moving for the stairs.  
  
As he passed quickly by Link, a claw shot out and hit link in the stomach.  
  
Link fell to his knees as Sarren disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Link quickly ran out of the passage back into clock town without even looking back.  
  
'I've got…to get to hyrule!' He thought to himself. 'He might… be there!'  
  
Link moved quickly out of Clock Town, not knowing, that he was escaping, to a new terror.  
  
  
  
  
  
So!  
  
How do you like it so far?  
  
Please review!!! I would like at least three good reviews before I update!  
  
Thanks so much!!!!! 


	4. Prophecy?

1 Destiny's Call  
  
1.1 By  
  
1.2 Bentley Gallo  
  
Chapter 4: Prophecy?  
  
Link moved to the gate to the outside of South Clock Town.  
  
The same usual guard stood blocking the way. Link was in no mood.  
  
A sharp pain moved up his side from the wound that Sarren left during the last battle.  
  
Link pulled the sword from its sheath, brandishing it in front of the guard's face.  
  
"Stop right the- never mind." The Guard said, casually moving out of the way.  
  
He paid no more mind to him as he moved past and the swamplands behind.  
  
A large gathering of people still stood, even after Anju and Kafei's wedding ceremony was finished.  
  
Link moved through the crowd searching for the astronomer, to make sure that he was all right.  
  
Link spotted out the Bomber children and soon saw the old man sitting next to them.  
  
He hurriedly ran to them.  
  
He saw the old man's furrowed brow and eyes full of worry.  
  
"Hey!" Link yelled to him, waving until he felt that his arm might fall off.  
  
"Link!" The Bomber Gang jumped up to greet him.  
  
"Link!" The Astronomer said also, jumping to his feet. "What was it in there? Did you hurt it?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Link said to the man. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes." He told him. "But, did you kill it?"  
  
"No." Link said, his heart full of pain and anger, and a hurt self-esteem. "It escaped before I could kill it. And the coward wounded me!" Link pulled his tunic up to reveal a large scrape across his stomach, just deep enough to draw some blood.  
  
"Link!" Said Jim, leader of the Bomber Gang. "You're bleedin'!"  
  
"Yeah." Link chuckled at the boy's childishness, and winced in pain.  
  
"We should get that wound looked at." Said the astronomer.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Link moved towards Anju, the newly married clerk at the inn.  
  
"Anju…" Link gasped out sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh!" She squeaked out when she saw the blood stain on his tunic. "Link, you're hurt!"  
  
"Yeah," link said. "Can you take a look at it?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Kafei looked at link not sure if he was trying to make moves on his girl.  
  
'Nah.' Kafei thought. 'With a wound like that, it would be pretty hard to make moves on anyone.' Other thoughts crept into his mind. 'But! Some girls find big wounds attractive!'  
  
"Come inside." Kafei invited Link into the inn.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Things soon began to change at Gerudo Fortress.  
  
Princess Darkwind was put as Nabooru's Co-leader.  
  
Eyla was outraged.  
  
"This isn't fair!" She yelled, talking to Chase, moving through the halls. "Just because that girl Nabooru found, had found and saved the Hero Of Time, the Princess, and a few others, doesn't mean that she needs to become co-leader!"  
  
"Well um…" Chase began. "That girls a Princess too…Ha, Ha?" She chuckled trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I don't care!" Eyla yelled, a few heads turning their way. "It's not fair! Something's not right about that woman!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Princess Zelda, lay under the white comforter and sheets on her bed staring at the silver ceiling.  
  
"Zelda?" Impa asked knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
The Princess didn't respond to her, as she seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
Her blonde hair laid on her breasts and stomach, but she paid it no mind.  
  
She was thinking, about, her land.  
  
The land she would soon inherit from her dying father.  
  
While Link, the Hero Of Time, had traveled to who knows what land, her father had become sick from a disease that would slowly kill him.  
  
She had grieved for a while, beside her beloved father's bed but she was now coming around.  
  
'Everyone dies at one time or another.' She thought to herself. 'I've seen so many die, that I knew, and would have ruled over soon, die horribly by the hands of Ganondorf and Ganon themselves!'  
  
And now it seemed, that many would die again.  
  
For all morning long, Zelda had been having the same vision playing over and over, run through her mind.  
  
  
  
Zelda moved through the market as dark clouds grew over her castle.  
  
A tall woman moved into the market, dressed all in black lace.  
  
Five others moved next to her.  
  
Link, Zelda's secret love, moved next to the woman.  
  
"Link!" Zelda shouted out. "Hey link!"  
  
As people turned fires broke out and they ran, screaming.  
  
"Link!" Zelda screamed again, this time in a frightened, cracking voice.  
  
She ran towards him, towards the safety of his arms.  
  
As she neared, the tall woman signaled to link. He threw a sword to her, and it's gold reflecting with the firelight.  
  
As Zelda began to near the woman, she reached out and grabbed Zelda by the neck.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so princess!"  
  
Zelda awoke in a cold sweat as the sword the Dark Princess was holding, burrowed its way into her chest.  
  
The last image that she saw was of Link kissing, a darker form, of her.  
  
  
  
Tears streamed down Zelda's face when she opened her eyes.  
  
"Zelda!" Impa shouted. "Don't make me break this door down!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Zelda snapped at her as she stepped out of bed and felt the cold stone from the floor hit her foot.  
  
She quickly put on her clothing, and hurried out of the room, tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Giggled Princess Darkwind. "This is the life!"  
  
Three Gerudo women, one, was Tara, sat fanning the Princess.  
  
"Princess?" Asked Dark Zelda. " May I talk to you?"  
  
"Yes, please." Princess Darkwind said to her, but didn't even look at her. "Please leave us." She said to the Gerudo's.  
  
"Well." Dark Princess Zelda said sitting cross-legged at the other princess's feet. "I was thinking, are we ever going to conquer Hyrule?"  
  
"Yes!" The other princess said back. "I am not passing this up! I'm just taking my precious time!"  
  
"Well we'd better hurry!" She said back. "I think that the women here are getting suspicious!"  
  
"Let them be!" She said back. "We could destroy them all!"  
  
"I am finished." Dark Zelda said standing up and moving to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
So?  
  
How is it?  
  
Please review my story!!!!  
  
If you like it PLEEEEZZZZ write some good reviews!!!  
  
I'll love you forever!!  
  
That is,  
  
Unless you're a guy…. 


	5. United We Stand, One By One, We Fall.

1 Destiny's Call  
  
1.1 By  
  
Bentley Gallo  
  
Chapter 5: United We Stand, One By One, We Fall.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" Link squeaked out, Anju dressing his wound. "That hurt!"  
  
"If you would hold still for a moment!" Anju said back to him. "Kafei?"  
  
"Yeah?" Kafei said, jumping to his feet, eager to do anything for his love. "What do you need?"  
  
"Will you please go get link some ice, he's going to need to put it on the wound, to help clean it." She asked, and explained.  
  
The three of them stood in the kitchen, link sitting on the table. Link could hear the bubbling of food on the stove.  
  
Anju sat in a chair across from link waiting for Kafei to return.  
  
Link couldn't look up at her. His pride had been wounded so badly, and in front of all his new friends too!  
  
'I'm so stupid!' he thought to himself. 'I could have taken that monster! I've had worse to be up against before!' He scolded himself. 'Or maybe, what if I'm underestimating his power! He could be stronger then I think he is! And now, he may be in Hyrule! He may be attacking my home! I've got to stop him!"  
  
Link jumped up, ready to go.  
  
"What? Wait Link!" Anju yelled. "You can't leave yet!"  
  
"I have to!" He responded to her. "That creature could be attacking my land as we speak!"  
  
"But-  
  
"No!" Link yelled out interrupting her. "If I wait any longer, both our lands will be destroyed! Now give me the ice and let me go! I promise…. I'll be fine."  
  
"I've got the ice- Kafei said, stopping himself when he felt the tension in the room.  
  
"Fine…" Anju said moving to Kafei. "Go. And good luck."  
  
"Thank you…." Link said, taking a small bag of ice from Kafei.  
  
Link walked out of the room to hear a slight weeping coming from Anju.  
  
But he knew that he couldn't go back. He couldn't waste a moment.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Link moved through South Clock Town, the crowds of people returning.  
  
As link began to open the door to the inside of the Clock Tower, murmurs broke out from all around.  
  
"What's he doing?" Was one of them.  
  
"Where's he going?" Was another.  
  
The voices were coming from all around him, the voices of his friends.  
  
"Goodbye." Link murmured back to them.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Link pushed the door closed behind him and turned his back to it.  
  
This time, no Happy Mask salesman stood, waiting for him.  
  
Link moved to the waters edge, and just stood, for a moment, watching the water move along slowly.  
  
Then, knowing he could wait no longer, he passed over the bridge and looked for the metal of the door.  
  
But this time, the door was gone, and a new room stood behind.  
  
A large blue light shined in the center of the room, calling to him.  
  
Link clutched his amulets tightly, and moved into the light, and began to fall.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Link awakened inside the Lost Woods, and instantly regained his composure.  
  
'I'm home!' He thought. 'I'm finally home!'  
  
Link ran, and ran, knowing the way the Kokiri Forest like the back of his hand.  
  
Link emerged on the cliff looking down on the village, and shouted for joy. "I'm home!"  
  
The children looked up at where the voice had spoken, and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Link?" The children began to run slowly towards him. "Link!"  
  
"I'm home!" Link yelled, running down to his family.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After the Forest had calmed down, link moved towards his tree house.  
  
He climbed the ladder tiredly and entered inside his house.  
  
"Hey!" A very familiar voice cried out.  
  
Link looked upwards and saw a bright blue light shining at the far end of the room.  
  
"Navi?" Link yelled, wide-awake now. "Why are you here? Oh My Goddesses!"  
  
"After I left you at the Temple Of Time, I realized that we were meant to be together! So I came here. I've been waiting in here ever since." Navi explained to him.  
  
"Oh!" Link gasped out. "I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
Me too!"  
  
Navi flew towards link and accidentally pushed him to the ground.  
  
An amulet fell out of link's pocket and landed on the floor next to Navi.  
  
"Hey Link!' Navi yelled to him. "What's this?"  
  
Navi rolled towards in and put her wing on it.  
  
"Navi!" Link yelled, a bad feeling in his chest. "No!"  
  
A bright light enveloped the fairy.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Princess Darkwind looked up at Tara.  
  
"Um excuse me." The Princess said. "Where's my water?" She asked her.  
  
"It's on its way." Tara said with a slight meanness to her voice. "Goddess!" She whispered, walking out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later Tara returned with Chase, and with the water.  
  
As Tara bent down to hand the water to the Princess, she slipped on a purple pillow on the floor.  
  
Chase was standing in the far corner, watching the whole ordeal between her friend and the Princess.  
  
"Whoa!" Tara yelped falling forward, and spilling the water all over the Princess's front.  
  
"Ahhh!" Princess darkwind yelled, jumping up. "You did that on purpose!" She yelled advancing on Tara.  
  
"No…" Tara said, using her arms as a shield.  
  
"I still don't believe you." The Princess said, grabbing Tara around the throat.  
  
"Help!" Tara screamed. "Chase! Anyone!"  
  
Chase began to move towards them.  
  
"Don't even try it girlie!" The princess yelled at her.  
  
By now, most of the Gerudo's were gathering in the room.  
  
Tara could feel the hand on her throat grow tighter and tighter.  
  
"Help!" She said in a weaker voice.  
  
The voice reminded Chase of how Asha had sounded when she was dying, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Now, another friend was dying, and she couldn't stop it.  
  
"Let this be a warning to all of you!" The Princess yelled at the Gerudo's. "Don't disobey me!"  
  
"Please." Gasped Tara. "Don't…"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry babe." The princess said sympathetically. "I've already given my speech. Now, to not have me look like a fool, I have to kill you."  
  
"No pl-  
  
But it was too late, Princess Darkwind twisted Tara's head around quickly, and the sickening noise of a neck breaking filled the air.  
  
"Noooo!" Chase screamed.  
  
Tara's lifeless body fell to the floor, her purple hair spreading about.  
  
Chase ran to her, and held her in her arms.  
  
"No…" Chase cried in fear and grief.  
  
"What?" The women were murmuring.  
  
The woman began to run out of the room and to their chambers.  
  
"Oh yeah!" The Princess yelled sitting back down. "Don't even try escaping! You wont get past the door."  
  
Chase picked up her friend's lifeless body and carried her out the door and to Tara's mother's Chamber.  
  
"No…" Chase wept again.  
  
Chase wept herself to sleep every night for the next few days.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"No!" Zelda screamed out, sitting at the dining table with Impa.  
  
"Princess!" Impa gasped out. "What's the matter?"  
  
When Zelda looked up, her cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
"Something." She began to explain. "A premonition, perhaps, but… something just happened. Somewhere, in Hyrule. Something evil. I felt it. Now… so many are in pain, emotionally and physically." She explained through her tears.  
  
"Zelda?" Impa asked not sure if she should believe what Zelda was telling her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I know it!" She said back to her. "I wish Link was here!"  
  
Zelda pushed away from the table, and ran for her bedroom, not looking back at her friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
So!  
  
How do you like it so far?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!!  
  
And look for updates because later there will be a few twists that you will never expect!!!! 


	6. Changes.

1 Destiny's Call  
  
1.1 By  
  
Bentley Gallo  
  
Chapter 6: Changes.  
  
  
  
"Navi!" Link screamed again. "No!"  
  
The light inside Link's tree house grew brighter and larger.  
  
Link shielded his eyes, but it wasn't enough. He ran out the door, his mind racing.  
  
'Please!' He thought to himself, jumping to the ladder. 'Let her be alright!" When Link was about three ladder steps form the bottom, he jumped the rest of the way down, to get a few glances from some of the Kokiri's.  
  
The light grew brighter, illuminating parts of the forest.  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
Not even the birds dared to chirp. And even the smaller flying bugs, immediately dropped to the ground.  
  
Nothing moved, not a child or animal, or fairy.  
  
They all stood in awe at the mystical light surrounding them.  
  
That is, until the explosion.  
  
A large explosion erupted from inside Link's tree house.  
  
Immediately, everything inside the forest was in a commotion.  
  
The children ran for their houses, and the animals, for their dens and nests, and caves.  
  
But Mido ran for Link.  
  
"Link!" He yelled. "What happened here?!"  
  
Before Link could answer the leader of the kokiri, the light inside his tree house, began to recede.  
  
Link didn't answer him, instead he raced up the ladder and inside his house.  
  
Instead of Navi a woman stood.  
  
"Navi?" Link asked, gasping.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The woman that stood inside Link's tree house was tall, taller then the kokiri at least. 'She might be as tall as adult Zelda!' Link thought.  
  
The woman's hair was long (about halfway down her back) and blonde.  
  
The thing about her hair that set her apart was the blue highlights that ran through it.  
  
The thing that gave it away that she was Navi, was the large blue tinted wings on her back.  
  
"Link?" She asked, looking down at her newly formed hands. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Your human?" Link said, uncertainly.  
  
"But…" Navi asked, looking into the mirror on the wall and clutching her hair in her hand. "How could this have happened?"  
  
"My amulet?" Link asked.  
  
Navi pushed her hair back from around her neck to reveal the amulet tied around it.  
  
"This thing?" She asked, clutching it.  
  
"Yeah…" Link told her, moving towards her.  
  
"Well maybe if…I pull it…off." Navi said, tugging on the silver chain.  
  
"Navi!" Link yelled to her, fearing the worst if she got it off. "Don't!"  
  
"Don't worry." Said Navi, collapsing on the floor. "I can't get it off anyway." The tears began to fall down her cheeks again. "What's wrong with me?" She asked, touching the salty water on her face.  
  
"Nothing." Link said, bending down next to her.  
  
"But." She began, looking at the floor. "I'm ugly!"  
  
"No your not." Link said to her, grasping her chin in his hand and moving her face to look at his. "Your beautiful." He told her.  
  
"Link…" She said. "Thank you."  
  
Their lips met for a small kiss and they sat, together on the floor until, Mido walked in, that is.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Link!" Mido yelled, staring at the human Navi. "Who in the goddesses is she?!"  
  
"Well, um." Link began. "She's um…." Link didn't know where to start.  
  
"I'm Navi." She told Mido.  
  
Immediately Mido's jaw dropped and he stared at her in a wide-eyed shock.  
  
"NAVI?!" He yelled out loud.  
  
A chuckle escaped out of both Navi and Link's mouths.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Chase and Eyla's friendship grew more and more over the days, both of them hoping that the dark princess would up and leave soon.  
  
The two of them walked to the kitchen, to collect the Princess's dinner meal.  
  
"When is she going to leave here?" Asked Chase.  
  
"I wish I knew." Eyla said comforting her new friend.  
  
"I mean…." Chase began to explain. "She's taken everything I hold dear from me! It's not fair!"  
  
"I know it isn't." Eyla said to her. "And keep it down! The way you're yelling, I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear you!"  
  
"I know!" She snapped back to her. "And when Asha died, how convenient do you think that she just happened to show up?"  
  
"You can't prove that she had something to do with Asha's death." Eyla said back simply.  
  
"I know." Chase commented, bowing her head. "But I know it's true!"  
  
The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Princess Zelda sat near her dying fathers bedside, knowing she would soon become Queen.  
  
"Father." She said to him.  
  
But he was unresponsive towards her.  
  
"Father." She began again. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, so I'm just going to trust that you can listen." She said, feeling the tears welling up already. "I can't do it daddy!" She cried to him.  
  
"There's too much happening right now!" She said to him. "The last time that our lives were being threatened, you still believed in me, even though you had no idea what I was doing!"  
  
"You've taken care of me ever since mother died." The tears were about to overwhelm her. "I don't think I can take this all by myself!"  
  
She remembered how without Link, she would have never have been able to save her land. And that Ganon would have ruled over all of them.  
  
"I wish Link were here." She said to her father.  
  
"And." She said back, her tears running down her cheeks, unstoppable now. "I wish…. I knew that…that you…believed in me!" She cried, sitting next to her father, knowing that he would never wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the rest, but I think it's pretty good.  
  
Tell me what you think of it!  
  
Pleeeeezzzzzz review!!!! 


End file.
